Diferencias Artistícas
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: Bumi cuenta la historia de su mas grande tesoro al general Iroh II.


**Diferencias ****Artísticas**  
por: **Chris McRaven**

* * *

Era imprescindible interceptar al comandante Bumi, ya que él pronto se iría a cumplir con su deber y no podría ir hasta los cuarteles generales de las United Forces a dejarle los documentos. Por ello, el General Iroh II había llegado a la casa del comandante a recoger los papeles, necesarios para procesos legales en Ciudad República. Tan importantes eran que el propio general se había comprometido en llevarlos personalmente a la jefe de policía Bei-Fong, así que no le quedaba de otra que ir a la casa de Bumi… el deber era el deber.

Era mil veces más fácil que Iroh, que andaba rondando por ahí con su buque insignia, atracara y pasara unos segundos al hogar de aquel loco, por los tan mentados papeles, antes que Bumi fuera a dejárselos. Además, sería bueno para el general estirar las piernas, estar en tierra firme y probar algo distinto de la comida del barco.

El guerrero de fuego conocía muy bien la ciudad y la residencia del nativo de agua. Por ello no tardó en dar con la casa. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, bajó de su satomovil, viéndose frente al recinto de Bumi. Después de estacionar, tocó el timbre de aquella casa de ladrillos bastante lujosa y extravagante como su dueño… mas no hubo respuesta alguna.

Ya llevaba 10 minutos tocando… pero nada. Un visitante normal seguramente ya se habría ido y a Iron no le faltaron ganas, pero como al que buscaba era Bumi, no se podía estar seguro si le estaba bromeando o en realidad no estaba en su casa. Toco una vez más y el silencio fue la respuesta única a su acto. ¡Genial!... si eso era una jugarreta, no era para nada graciosa.

-¿A quién buscas?- escuchó una voz espectral sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío subiera por la columna de Iroh, dando este un brinco a modo reacción por la sorpresa, aclarándose su piel más de lo normal por el susto.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado venir aquella presentación furtiva de parte del comandante, pero de Bumi todo se puede esperar. Cuando al fin el muchacho pudo calmarse, notó que era la voz del que buscaba la que lo había hecho pasar el mal rato.

El comandante había salido a comprar unas cosas y regresaba con el "mandado" a casa, sin imaginar jamás que, al acercarse a su casa, estaría la silueta del heredero de la Nación del Fuego esperándolo. Con una cara de desconcierto, el guerrero de hielo observaba a Iroh recobrar rápidamente la compostura por algo que él aun no le quedaba del todo claro. Mas no importaba, los nativos de fuego eran raros, así le dijo su tío cuando era pequeño… y al parecer tenía toda la razón.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!-, recalcó el joven de ojos ámbar, mientas veía como Bumi sostenía con dificultad la bolsa de papel en la cual traía sus compras y, al mismo tiempo, buscaba las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Como un malabarista, el comandante balanceaba la bolsa repleta de comestibles en una mano y registraba sus bolsillos con la otra. En varias ocasiones Iroh intentó ayudarle, pero con un sonoro "¡Sh!" el extranjero de las tierra nevadas lo alejaba, al igual que se espantaría a un animal.

Cuando hubo Bumi encontrado las llaves, abrió el portón de su casa. Al mismo tiempo, el maestro fuego le recordaba la causa de su arribo, lo cual el loco aquel parecía no recordar, mas luego cayó en cuenta de los papeles que debía darle.

-¡Oh sí!. Claro.-, era lo único que decía el comandante frente a la gran puerta de madera. Iroh no estaba muy seguro si actuaba así para desconcertarlo o por alguna mofa, pero más parecía preocuparle a Bumi entrar en su morada que el encargo de la jefe de policía de Ciudad República.

Intentaba encajar la llave metálica en la cerradura a la vez que escuchaba al Futuro Señor del Fuego contarle esto y aquello. Bumi, de vez en vez, le respondía un "Aja" o "mjm" para quitárselo de encima, debido a que, efectivamente, necesitaba concentrar todas su habilidades para abrir la puerta sin botar nada. Acto en demasía complejo cabe destacas.

Retomó entonces la estrategia que siempre empleaba en casos como este, consistían en levantar la rodilla para apoyar la bolsa y, de ese modo, tener la estabilidad suficiente en los productos para poder abrir la puerta. Finalmente cumplió su objetivo, invitando a pasar al muchacho carmesí.

-No olvides cerrar la puerta-, dijo el comandante con toda cordura a su invitado y este le obedeció sin chistar. Después de cerrarla, caminó por donde le pareció que Bummi se había ido: a la sala.

Aunque conocía la localización exacta de la casa en la ciudad, era la primera vez que estaba dentro de ella. Siempre que había llegado ahí era para recoger a Bummi y llevarlo de emergencia al trabajo o para dejarlo después de una agotadora jornada laboral. No obstante, como siempre arribaban de noche de madrugada, nunca se había dado la oportunidad para cenar o algo parecido dentro de la casa… es más, ahora que hacía memoria, nunca nadie se había jactado de haber entrado a la mentada casa.

Escucho la voz del comandante decir que tomara asiento, que iría por los papeles… bueno, lo oyó gritar más bien, hacía tiempo que ya había perdido rastro de él. Al atravesar el pasillo e introducirse en la sala, el pobre y joven general Iroh quedó en una pieza. No por la magnificencia del lugar, los lujos y la sobresaturación de elementos. Sino por el gigantesco cuadro de más o menos 2 metros colgando en el centro de la habitación.

No pudo evitar un sonrojo en las mejilla, tampoco dejar la boca abierta. Si no lo hubiese visto no lo habría creído. Sus ojos bailaban y recorrían cada uno de los espacios del cuadro, de aquella figura que se dibujaba impresionante en el lienzo. Y cuando pudo pensar, lo único que revoloteaba en su cabeza era cual habría sido la artimaña que Bumi empleo para hacerse de semejante cosa.

-¡Ya los encontré!-, fue el anuncio del moreno de ojos azules al volver, con una sonrisa en la cara, viendo las primeras páginas del documento para confirmar que no lo estuviese nada fuera de lugar. Pero su sonrisa se borró para pasar a una expresión de duda al notar al joven general totalmente pasmado, con sus ojos amarillos redondos como platos.

Se acercó a él y lo miró a la cara, lo cual fue un poco difícil puesto que el muchacho tenía la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar mejor la obra de arte. Entonces, para solventar ese último hecho, el comandante se paró ligeramente de puntillas y así se percató del semblante impactado de Iroh (lo cual no fue difícil; el joven no era tan alto como el lobo de nieve y mar).

Bumi no perdió tiempo para colocarse justo al lado del muchacho, posicionando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y así apreciar su amado cuadro.

Iroh, cuando logró liberarse de su trance, como pudo, y sin salir de su asombro, le pregunto al sabio militar lo que cualquier ser humano en sus cinco sentidos preguntaría al ver semejante cosa, -¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-, más la única respuesta que obtuvo en ese momento de parte del guerrero del norte fue una enorme carcajada.

-Hubo un evento de caridad-, fue la frase con la cual el comandante abrió la conversación; luego prosiguió, claro está, sin que ninguno de los dos quitara la vista de la pintura, -…. Donde muchas familias y personajes importantes asistieron. En el dichoso evento se realizó una subasta, entre otras actividades, pero la subasta era uno de las más esperadas, por lo menos para recaudar fondos. Yo, honestamente, no pensaba ser partícipe del evento, no me agradan mucho esas cosas… pero bueno, al final fui.

Cuando escuché el anuncio del inicio de la bendita subasta, pues, quise ir a ver. Igual no pensaba comprar nada, pero sería divertido contemplar a esos ricachones peleando por simples objetos que no tienen valor sentimental. Entre a la sala del evento y me encontré a Lin vigilante, como siempre, y pensé "bueno, no fue un desperdició del todo venir aquí"-, dio otra risotada a causa de la picardía de su comentario y después de unos segundos reanudó su historia.

-Empezó la subasta, ofertando baratijas milenarias y esas tonterías. Luego, al final, el maestro de ceremonias dijo tener una sorpresa para todos. Habladores hay en todas partes, pensé. Bueno, trajo este cuadró en un caballete, cubierto por una tela roja, simplemente para alimentar la expectativa de las personas. Yo realmente pasé el hecho por alto, puesto que estaba _bastante ocupado_ intentando … tu sabes, hacerme _notar_ ante la jefe de policía, pero de repente, ella abrió la boca, totalmente asombrada. Al principio creí que era _mi atractivo animal con acción retardada_ lo que causo su reacción, pero al percatar que sus ojos se clavaban donde se estaba llevando a cabo la subasta, donde estaba ese cuadro cubierto, no puede evitar voltear a ver también. Y vi esto en toda su gloria. Las personas estaban paralizada, era magnifico, impresionante, ¡_perfecto!._ Entonces fue cuando todos se volvieron locos.

La verdad no sé mucho sobre la historia de la pintura o como llego a _esto_-, comentó señalando por un instante la pintura, refiriéndose a la imagen en el lienzo, -… seguramente fue una apuesta o algo así la que generó el resultado, esta magnífica obra de arte, pero nunca se sabrá, el pintor es anónimo. No obstante, eso a mí no me importa, lo que me importa es que existe y que yo la tengo.

Esta hermosa pintura, como te dije, fue la pieza principal de toda la subasta. La más reñida. Gente que estaba merodeando en otras habitaciones, entró corriendo a la subasta a penas se dieron cuenta de que esta pintura se estaba disputando. Eran demasiadas personas, todos levantaban la mano, ofertaban y ofertaban; se empujaban, gritaban, era un caos. Ni siquiera podrías imaginar cuánto pague por ella. El precio se elevó como la espuma en cuestión de segundos. Incluso tuve que luchar con la mismísima Lin Bei-Fong, quien tampoco paraba de ofertar, para obtenerla. Me endeudé como no tienes idea. Emplee secretamente dineros de la marina para poder pagarla… claro que luego repuse todo… pero valió cada yuan; y hubiese pagado más sin titubear un segundo-.

-Ya veo porque…-, agregó Iroh con una sonrisa maligna, -…yo también hubiese pagado _lo __que sea_ por esta pintura-, e inmediatamente Bumi respondió de esa manera tan característica en él cuando un comentario con trasfondo aparece en escena, con una sonrisa malévola y pícara.

-Supongo…-, continuó el muchacho, -… que fue lo que más recaudó fondos en el evento.-

-Mucho más de la mitad de la cifra meta-, aseguró el comandante, con alegría en el rostro.

-Y… ¿Qué opina nuestra siempre respetada y _bien_ _amada_ jefe de policía Bei-Fong sobre el asunto?-, añadió iroh, evidentemente refiriéndose a la pintura, sin ninguna vergüenza ante el adjetivo sugestivamente resaltado en la oración para referirse a la guardiana de Ciudad República. Era un secreto a voces el amor platónica que sentía el joven general por la maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo… y también era una declaración confirmada que Bumi sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella.

-!Ah!. Ella la odia-, aseguro el viejo lobo de mar, -…fue la primera en oponerse a que lo subastaran apenas la vio… pero a mí me encanta.-

-¡A mí también!...-, comentó maligno entre una esbozo débil de sonrisa, -Sí te mueres… ¿Me la heredas?.-

-... no. Quiero que me quemen con mi pintura.-

-… no importa lo que digas. Como vas a estar muerto, no te vas a dar cuenta que me voy a quedar con la pintura.-

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!-, y mientras decía esa frase, sujeto el comandante a Iroh por la cabeza y frotó fuertemente con sus nudillos el cabello azabache del general, -Bueno, vámonos porque tenemos cosas que hacer y tú, chico con suerte, tienes que ir a una reunión con la _jefa_...-.

-y eso no me lo pierdo_ por nada_-, respondió con una tonalidad pícara en su voz.

Después de la lección de arte, el nativo de la Tribu Agua del Sur golpeó en el pecho al general con el documento para sacarlo de su trance, ya era hora de partir.

Y dándole la vuelta al cerrojo con la llave, dejaron resguardado la amada pintura de Bumi, que mostraba a la heredera de la dinastía Bei-Fong, en sus 20 y tantas primaveras, como la madre tierra la trajo a este mundo.


End file.
